fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Repatriation/Script
Main Story Before battle Narration The Crimean royal palace, located in the center of Melior, is famed for its beautiful gardens where the world seems at peace. But times have changed. Countless battles have raged in these idyllic confines, and a new dark lord now sits upon the throne. The palace itself has not suffered--it remains a study in dignity and elegance. Yet there is no peace on this day. A grim tension fills the air, engulfing all it touches in deafening silence. Within the heart of the palace sits the author of this war: Ashnard, king of Daein. Narration Ike, supreme commander of the Crimean army, and Elincia, princess of Crimea, have completed their battle preparations. Now, they spend a tense morning waiting for the decisive battle that will conclude their yearlong odyssey. They wait for the beginning of the end. Exit base Bastian, Geoffrey, and Lucia are alive *'Bastian': Princess? It's time. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... *'Lucia': Our soldiers are in formation and awaiting your word, Princess. For good or ill, this will be our final battle. Before they march, would you...speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Geoffrey': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Bastian, Geoffrey, and Lucia were killed Bastian, Geoffrey, and Lucia were killed *'Titania': Princess? It's time. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... Crimean Soldiers Princess Elincia! The troops await your command! Before they march, would you...would you speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to... address the troops? *'Titania': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls. It may well determine the fate of all Tellius. Today we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Bastian was killed Bastian was killed *'Geoffrey': Princess? It's time. *'Elincia': It's right there...I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... *'Lucia': Our soldiers are in formation and awaiting your word, Princess. For good or ill, this will be our final battle. Before they march, would you...speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Geoffrey': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls, and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Geoffrey was killed *'Bastian': Princess? It's time. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... *'Lucia': Our soldiers are in formation and awaiting your word, Princess. For good or ill, this will be our final battle. Before they march, would you...speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Lucia': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Lucia was killed Lucia was killed *'Bastian': Princess? It's time. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... *'Geoffrey': Our soldiers are in formation and awaiting your word, Princess. For good or ill, this will be our final battle. Before they march, would you...speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Geoffrey': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Geoffrey and Lucia were killed Geoffrey and Lucia were killed *'Bastian': Princess? It's time. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... Crimean Soldier Princess Elincia! The troops await your command! Before they march, would you...would you speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Bastian': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Bastian and Geoffrey were killed Bastian and Geoffrey were killed *'Lucia': Princess! It's almost time for us to get started. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... Crimean Soldier Princess Elincia! The troops await your command! Before they march, would you...would you speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Lucia': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia': I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Bastian and Lucia were killed *'Geoffrey': Princess! It's almost time for us to get started. *'Elincia': It's right there... I can see the capital...Father, Mother, my lord Uncle...Your Elincia has returned... Crimean Soldier Princess Elincia! The troops await your command! Before they march, would you...would you speak to them? *'Elincia': What? Y-y-you want me to...address the troops? *'Geoffrey': This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of a leader. *'Elincia':I...I don't know how well I'll do, but...I will try. Conversation continues *'Elincia': ...Ahem!...Hear me! Brave fighting men of Crimea! Much have you lost in service to your land. Hear me! Beloved friends of the laguz! You, too, have given all for our fair cause. Hear me! My trusted company of old! You men of Greil did see me to this day. I stand before you made of flesh and bone, alive because you risked your lives for me.A word cannot my thanks express in kind...We march today into the jaws of fate; our enemy lies in wait o'er this hill. If on the 'morrow, Ashnard lives no more, my fondest dream is to among you walk and give you each my heartfelt thanks anew. Let not this dream dissolve into dispair! We will defeat the dreaded king of Daein! We will reclaim this land we hold so dear. Lend me your strength! Lend me your weary hearts! Today we make our fate for good and all. One life can make a mark upon this world. One life can move the wheel of history. Be that one life! Fight well! Fight brave! Fight true. *'Ranulf': ...Where did that come from?! That was magnificent! It seems the princess, too, has grown stronger. *'Ike': It's said we grow into the roles we're given, isn't it? Elincia will make a splendid queen. *'Ranulf': ... *'Ike': That's... That's just what Nasir said! What? It's true! Stop it! Don't give me that I-can't-believe-what-I-just-heard look. *'Ranulf': Nasir said it, right? Whew! That's a relief! I thought the world had gone mad. *'Ike': ...Stupid cat. *'Ike': All right, let's go! This ends today! *'Titania': I'm ready. *'Soren': I have everything I need. *'Ike': Very well, we're ready-- *'Titania': Say, Ike! This is the end of the end, you know? So...rather than just giving orders... Why don't you say a word, too? *'Ike': I think Princess Elincia said enough! *'Mist': I want to hear what you have to say, Brother! Father always did it, didn't he? *'Ike': You want me to say something...like Father would have done? *'Mist': Uh-huh! Speak to the army *'Ike': Um...hey there...Before this final battle, there's only one thing I want to tell all of you...I don't want any of you dying on me! Remember--you only have one life! At a time like this, it doesn't matter what our blood ties are. We are family. That's what my father always used to say. And today...for the first time... I understand why he said it... Because we are a family. So if you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live! Don't drop your guard! Don't turn your back! Use every drop of your strength! Our road has been long, but it ends today! Let's liberate Crimea and free our friends...and our families...from Daein's tyranny! Men of Crimea...Laguz of Tellius...Greil Mercenaries...MOVE OUT!! Don't Speak *'Ike': No, that's not me. I'm not going to do it. *'Mist': What? How boring! *'Ike': I'm perfectly happy being boring. Come on, it's time to go. *'Titania': What else can we do? He's just being Ike, after all. I suppose we should go, too. *'Mist': Ptthtththtthtp!!! Unknown Attack! We're being attacked! Daein Soldier The castle gate has fallen! The Crimean army cannot be stopped! *'Bryce': ...It appears the end is near. Your Majesty, please use the rear gate and withdraw. We will cover your retreat. *'Ashnard': I am not leaving. *'Bryce': But if... If we lose Your Majesty, the Daein royal bloodline itself will be lost! *'Ashnard': Are you saying I will lose? Hm? Is that what you wish to say? *'Bryce': ...Of course not! However, our army is in dire straits. It is merely an act of prudence, Your Majesty. I humbly ask that you consider the continuance of the bloodline above all else. Of course, your judgment-- *'Ashnard': The value of the thirteenth generation of Daein's royal family is not so high as to warrant your pathetic display. I AM Daein. If I am to be destroyed, then let Daein be destroyed with me. *'Bryce': Your... Your Majesty... That is-- *'Ashnard': I have no need of inconstant retainers. You are an obstacle. Away with you. *'Bryce': ...B-but, Your Majesty... *'Ashnard': My sole desire is to rule through strength. The weak perish, and the strong live on... This is the law of nature. It is the law the goddess herself created when she forged this world. *'Bryce': ...It appears that further conversation would only be a waste of time. Though even if His Majesty desires it not, I will remain and protect him. I cannot allow the legacy of Daein to end here! *'Ashnard': Tell me, Bryce... You were my father's retainer, were you not? *'Bryce': ...From the fifteenth year of my life...and for twenty more years until his death... I did serve him faithfully. *'Ashnard': The thing that killed my father was not plague, nor was it another illness. It was me. *'Bryce': Wh-what? *'Ashnard': Oh, but it doesn't end there. There was my stepmother, too. And every brother who stood to be a legitimate heir...All of them died by my hand. *'Bryce': ... *'Ashnard': Are you still determined to protect me? Knowing this truth? *'Bryce': ...I am...Even knowing now as I do...you are still your father's son. The blood of Daein's kings flows in you. You are all that remains....By your leave. *'Ashnard': Such loyalty to a corpse...In truth, there is nothing in this world more humorous than a knight. *'Ike': Hey! Look out! *'Elincia': Is... Is that... *'Elincia': ... *'Ike': Elincia, what are you doing?! Get back! *'Elincia': ...Ashnard... *'Ike': Wh-what did you say? THAT is the king of Daein?! *'Ashnard': Heh heh heh heh...It's been a long time, Princess Crimea. *'Elincia': ... *'Ashnard': You look quite different than you did the day that I cut your father and mother down like cattle... I can hardly believe you're the same little girl who did nothing but tremble and stare at me. *'Elincia': You... You craven-- I've returned to see you defeated! I will no longer allow you to treat Crimea any way you please! *'Ashnard': Haaa haa haa! How brave and noble of you. However, you are not the one I seek. *'Elincia': Aaah! *'Ike': Elincia! *'Ashnard': Are you the one they claim is the son of Gawain? *'Ike': King Ashnard of Daein! Your treachery dies on my blade! *'Ashnard': Oh ho? Ah ha ha ha haaaa! I see that blade in your hand... It is a sacred blade, is it not? The only type of blade that can pierce my armor. Hm. It matters not how famous the blade. If the wielder lacks skill, the greatest sword is nothing but blunted steel. *'Ike': Don't worry. You will see for yourself how blunt it is. *'Ashnard': I expect good things from you, son of Gawain. What you see before you are my elite, handpicked soldiers. How will you deal with them? I'm looking forward to watching you. Don't disappoint me! *'Ike': Hold! *'Ike': Any of you whose arms remember what it is like to battle, step forth! I would take of your strength now! Start battle Elincia was deployed *'Elincia': ... *'Ike': Are you nervous? *'Elincia': Yes. And you, my lord Ike? *'Ike': No. I'm actually pretty calm, in a strange way...Now that we're finally here, I can focus on defeating King Daein. Nothing else seems to matter. *'Elincia': I wonder if we shall win... *'Ike': We will win. I didn't come this far to lose. You've come all this way as well, so believe in yourself! *'Elincia': ...You're right! Elincia was not deployed *'Elincia': My lord Ike! I will go and command our forces battling Daein in the city streets. ...I will...see you once all is done. *'Ike': Very well. Leave King Ashnard to me! *'Elincia': Understood. Nasir was recruited (Normal mode and below) *'Nasir': ...Ike! I don't like these odds! I think it likely that we may take a lot of casualties. What do you think of pulling in one of the other commanders to lend us a hand? Don't call *'Nasir': ...I see. All right then, it's up to you after all. Move cautiously! Any lapses in concentration could cost us dearly. Nasir was not recruited (Normal mode and below) *'Ena': Master Ike. In surveying the field, I believe it likely that we may incur a high rate of casualties. May I suggest calling in aid from one of the other battalions? A single warrior could make all the difference. Don't Call *'Ena': ...I see. Very well, I bow to your judgment. Yet, please take care to keep your guard up at all times. You must exercise caution. Giffca was called (Normal mode and below) *'Giffca': I have answered your call. So, Daein's elite soldiers are giving you some trouble, are they? Tibarn was called (Normal mode and below) *'Tibarn': Sorry to have kept you waiting. But now that I'm here, you can breath easier. I promise you that King Daein will fall at my hands. Naesala was called (Normal mode and below) *'Naesala': I'm here, but heed my words! I'm only here to aid you! Don't try to put the burden of this battle on my shoulders. Ashnard is attacked VS. Ike *'Ike': ... *'Ashnard': Heh heh heh. I remember that stance well. So your father taught you swordplay, did he? How very happy that makes me. *'Ike': Mad King Ashnard! I will cut you down with this blade and end your reign of terror! *'Ashnard': You? Cut me down? Heee... Good. If you possess the strength to do so, then so be it. That process is the principle on which my ideal world operates. *'Ike': What are you talking about? VS. Mist *'Mist': As long as you're alive, this war can not end. How many lives have you stolen with your selfishness? *'Ashnard': You ask that of me? You? A girl? Pah! Trivial. You're not worth the effort it would take to kill you. *'Mist': Give me back my medallion! You aren't supposed to have it! *'Ashnard': Are you... Gawain's daughter? *'Mist': I am! And like my father and mother before me, I will protect the world from your madness! *'Ashnard': Heh heh... Hwah hah hah hah... Wheeee haaa haaa haaaaaarrr! Perhaps I'll kill you after all! If you are their child, you get special privileges! Show me your might! VS. Elincia *'Elincia': Ashnard! *'Ashnard': What? You again, Princess Crimea? I told you, you are not the foe I seek. *'Elincia': You may not think so... Yet my purpose here is to defeat you. In the name of my father, my mother, my lord uncle, and the countless citizens of Crimea... You murdered them all! And I will never forgive you that! *'Ashnard': In the world I am creating, only those with power will be allowed to live. Hurry and die, weakling! VS. Tauroneo *'Ashnard': Is that you, Tauroneo? As I thought... You betrayed me after all. *'Tauroneo': ... *'Ashnard': In my father's time, there was a man who was one of the Four Steadfast Riders. That man grew old and useless, and retired from the front lines. How does his story end, you ask? Come, let us write it together. *'Tauroneo': Oh, my king... In all of Daein's history, perhaps no other ruler has used the talents at his command to the degree you have... But all the same, no other king has chosen a path so incredibly stupid. *'Ashnard': Heh heh heh... Will history judge me to be just or evil? We will not know until all of this is finished. *'Tauroneo': ...Now that I've confronted you and traded words with you, I have come to a decision. Throughout Daein, I, Tauroneo, will be known as the king killer. Come! Let me earn my name! VS. Haar *'Ashnard': Who are you, dog? *'Haar': You don't seem to recall my name... I'm a man who was once a part of your army, if just barely. *'Ashnard': You're some nobody who turned traitor and joined the Crimeans? I've no interest in you. Begone. *'Haar': I'll leave as quickly as I'm able. Right after I've taken your head! VS. Jill *'Ashnard': Annoying little insect. Whose path is it that you think to block? *'Jill': ...My father died because of you. He tried so hard... to prove he was a loyal citizen of Daein. And you never recognized his efforts. Not even once. *'Ashnard': Are you complaining to me? Come back some other time. I'm busy. *'Jill': Answer me! My father was General Shiharam! Why did he have to die? *'Ashnard': Eh? Who are you talking about? The name is unfamiliar... I don't think we ever had such a general. *'Jill': What? *'Ashnard': This is a waste of time. Leave my sight at once. *'Jill': ...Ashnard... Ashnard!! ASHNARD!! I... will never forgive you! NEVER!!! VS. Reyson *'Ashnard': Galdr singer, did you come here today so that I might take ownership of you? *'Reyson': I have something to ask you. Were you the one who stole the medallion and my sister, Lillia, from Serenes Forest? *'Ashnard': You know that already, do you not? Why would you come all this way to ask something you already know? Do you wish me to deny it? *'Reyson': If the dark god is awakened, the world will once again be flooded. And this time, even our continent will fall. You will not survive that event... Do you truly desire such an end? *'Ashnard': I do. Oh, how I do... It's true. The world may be destroyed by the coming of the dark god. Then again, it may not. I question the way in which our society is designed. No matter what strength a person has, it is the station he is born into that controls his destiny. And you cannot control where you will be born. Do you believe that a person of low birth should simply endure the curse of his station? I think not. If you are stronger than those around you, you should benefit from your strength. This is why I will use my strength to remake this world. Class and rank will not matter. Human and sub-human will not matter. The strong will possess everything. The weak will submit to their will. Is this not the meaning of peace? *'Reyson': Are you saying that the lives of those without strength have no value? *'Ashnard': That is the natural order. The only way for the weak to survive is to cling to the strong. Our discussion is over. Tell me, frail little bird who cannot fight; which do you choose? Submission? Or death? *'Reyson': ...Life proffered to me by your hand is something I would never accept! *'Ashnard': Very well... Then I will give you the alternative! You will be a weight around my neck no more! VS. Ena *'Ashnard': Heh heh... Heeee heeee heh... So you're still alive, are you? *'Ena': ... *'Ashnard': Do you really want to do this? Do you believe you can defeat me? *'Ena': I... I was mistaken. You are truly mad... ...Even so... I wanted to be near you. If I could have been near you, it would have been all right... *'Ashnard': Did you think I would allow that? Whaaaa haa haa haaaaa! *'Ena': King Ashnard of Daein. You will die at my hand! VS. Nasir *'Ashnard': You're not human. But your aura... You're not a beast, nor a bird... You must be a dragon! or white dragon! To meet with you here... Wheeee haa haa haaaa! For me, there is no greater joy! (Depends if Nasir is transformed) *'Nasir': King Daein... There is a reason I had to meet you. *'Ashnard': And that is? *'Nasir': I would have you tell me how to heal my warped and twisted laguz brothers. If you created them, you should know how to restore them. *'Ashnard': That... That is what you want? Whaaa haaa haaa haaaaa! Fool! There never was such a cure! *'Nasir': ... What have you...done... It is... already... too late... *'Ashnard': Tell me, dragon, were you our Worm? Heh heh heh. I see... So your goal is to stop the Goldoans from fighting. Tsk, tsk, tsk! *'Nasir': We dragons are known for our wrath. Even spilling your blood today will not atone for what you have done! *'Ashnard': Despise me! Loathe me! Whaaa haa haa haaaaaa! I will feast on your hatred! Let your hate build, dragon! Attack me with everything you have! I know your strength is not gone yet! VS. Tibarn *'Ashnard': Oh, the king of hawks! Meeting your feathered carcass here today is... Fantastic! I am so pleased! *'Tibarn': As am I. I want to rake my talons across your face so much, I can hardly control myself. *'Ashnard': Waaaaa haaaa haaa! Heeee heee haaa! Perfect! PERFECT!!! That is what war is all about! *'Tibarn': Come. Let's get started. VS. Naesala *'Naesala': you like this makes me want to forget this whole fighting thing. or thinking about fighting you makes me want to forget the whole thing. Heck, it's not like I'm getting paid... Say... Do you want to hire me? (Depends on which form of Ashnard) *'Ashnard': What's this? Do you wish to return to Daein's loving embrace? *'Naesala': I do... If you agree to make me very, very rich. *'Ashnard': Enough of your lies, crow. Even now, your beady eyes look to find a chink in my armor. *'Naesala': Ah... you found me out. All right, let's proceed in earnest. No more tricks... Oh, look over there! Didn't work, eh? Then die, madman! I won't be doing you any favors if I let you live. VS. Giffca *'Ashnard': You're the one they speak of in whispers... The lion king's shadow. What are you doing so far from your body, shadow? Am I so terrible that your king hides in fear? *'Giffca': Your strength, King of Daein, with your medallion, is not sufficient. That is why I am here. If I fail to stop you today, then your next opponent will be our king. But first, this imposter will measure your fighting prowess. (Depends on which form of Ashnard) *'Ashnard': What impudence! Are you prepared become a pile of bones for your king? You'll make a fine snack! Ashnard dies (Hard mode) *'Ashnard': ...Do you think you can defeat me? Ggrrraaahh haarr haaarr haaaarrrhhh... GGGRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! It's not over yet. I haven't seen all you are capable of. *'Ike': What...are you doing? *'Ashnard': Now is the time to use this! *'Ike': NO! You blind, stupid fool! *'Ike': Flee! Get away, everyone! *'Ashnard': GGGRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! GGRRAAAHH HAAA HAAA HAAA!!!...It...feels...so...GOOOOOOD... *'Ike': He's touching the medallion! But he's still sane... *'Ashnard': YAAARRRRGGGHHHH!! GGGWWAAARRRHHHHHH!!! Nasir was recruited (Hard mode) *'Nasir': Ike! We can't win like this! Call one of the battalion commanders! Do it now! Don't call *'Nasir': What?! Are you crazy?...Well... All right. If this is how you want to proceed, I won't second-guess you....I believe in you. Nasir was not recruited (Hard mode) *'Ena': Master Ike! We cannot win without aid. Please petition one of the other battalion commanders for help! Don't Call *'Ena': ...A-are you sure?......I understand. If this is the road you choose to travel, I will not try to dissuade you. Giffca was called (Hard mode) *'Giffca': I have arrived. What is that thing? So...Ashnard tried to use the medallion, did he?...Fool... Tibarn was called (Hard mode) *'Tibarn': Sorry to have kept you waiting...Is that King Daein?! He's become a monster! The medallion's chaotic energy is overflowing from his body....No matter. Leave him to me. I promise you this! Ashnard will fall at my hands. Naesala was called (Hard mode) *'Naesala': ...Yeah, yeah, I'm here... What's everyone so worked up abou--Holy goddess above!!! Is that thing...King Daein? H-he's a monster! Wait... You want me to fight THAT? Are you insane?! I think you've got the wrong bird! Blast... This is going to get worse before it gets better... Bryce is attacked 'Vs Ike' *'Bryce': So you're the enemy general, eh? You're much younger than I had imagined. *'Ike': My age matters not. The palace will be ours this day. *'Bryce': We will not relinquish it so easily. But allow me to introduce myself as befits a warrior. I am Bryce of Daein. *'Ike': And I am Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. Now let us begin. 'Vs Tauroneo' *'Bryce': Ah, Tauroneo... I see that you have found another path to follow. Perhaps you were inspired by my old friend Gawain. *'Tauroneo': Tell me, Bryce. Beyond mountains of corpses, what do you see Ashnard bringing to the future of this place? *'Bryce': ...I see nothing, save for a land of absolute darkness and terror. *'Tauroneo': Then why fight by his side? *'Bryce': Some men can change, Tauroneo. Others cannot... I am of the latter type. There is no other reason. Death Quote Defeated by Ike *'Ike': Your name was Bryce, was it not? You fought...a good fight. *'Bryce': As...did you...Ike. I...commend you... Your style of fencing...is unique... Who was your teacher? *'Ike': My father, Greil. *'Bryce': I thought...I recognized that style. You truly are Gawain's... I see it...now... The resemblance...is strong... *'Ike': Farewell, knight. Ashnard/Berserk Ashnard dies After Battle After battle *'Ike': Now...it is truly over. Nasir was recruited Nasir was recruited *'Ike': Ena, stay back! The king's mount is still alive! *'Ena': ... *'Ike': Stay back! *'Ike': Ena! *'Elincia': No! *'Ike': What's going on? His mount is so calm... *'Nasir': Ike... Let them be. *'Ike': Nasir, what's this all about? *'Nasir': That...is her mate. As death nears, he has regained his sanity. *'Ike': King Daein's mount is Ena's...mate? *'Ena': ...Rajaion... *'Leanne': ( Say, Brother...) *'Reyson': Leanne? What is it? *'Leanne': (That dragon with the big wings...) *'Reyson': A laguz... No, it can't be. Ashnard's mount was a wyvern...Wasn't it? *'Leanne': (I can't tell for sure.) *'Reyson': (If he is a laguz,) *'Leanne': (Then let us sing,) *'Ike': What are you doing? *'Reyson': Be patient, please. There's something we want to try. *'Ike': Huh? *'Nasir': ... *'Rajaion': ... *'Ike': Reyson...that's... *'Reyson': Leanne told me that dragon's true form had been warped. So we sang the galdr of rebirth... *'Ena': Ra...Rajai...on... *'Rajaion': Err...aah... *'Ena': ...Rajaion? D-do you know who I am? *'Rajaion': ...E... Ena? *'Ena': Yes... Yes! You recognize me! *'Rajaion': You were made...to suffer...because of me... I'm sorry. *'Ena': ...Sniff... Rajaion! Rajaion! Oh, Rajaion... *'Rajaion': ...Ena... Let's return to Goldoa. The two of us...together. *'Ena': I will go anywhere, my love, as long as it is with you. *'Rajaion': Ena...from this day forward...Forever...... *'Ena': ...Sniff......sniff...Ah, Rajaion... *'Nasir': ... *'Ike': He was one of the dragon tribe? *'Nasir': That's right. He and Ena were engaged to be married...And then, he was driven mad by King Daein, and his form warped. *'Ike': ...I see. *'Mist': Hmm... *'Mist': Hmmm... *'Mist': Aha! Is that...Nope! Dang... *'Mist': Hmm...Ah! Here it is! *'Ike': What is it, Mist? Did you find something? *'Mist': The medallion, Ike! The medallion! I finally...have it back... *'Ike': Mist, that medallion is-- *'Mist': Yeah... I know. *'Mist': Reyson! Leanne! *'Leanne': (Hm? What is it, Mist?) *'Reyson': What? *'Mist': Here. *'Reyson': ...Oh! *'Leanne': (The medallion.) *'Mist': The medallion belongs in Serenes Forest. My mother...was only holding it for Lillia. *'Reyson': ...Leanne, you take it. *'Leanne': (Thank you, little Mist.) *'Mist': ... *'Ike': ... *'Reyson': Thank you, daughter of Elena. In the memory of my departed sister...I accept the medallion from you. Nasir was not recruited Nasir was not recruited *'Ena': ...Rajaion... *'Leanne': ( Say, Brother...) *'Reyson': Leanne? What is it? *'Leanne': (That dragon with the big wings...) *'Reyson': A laguz... No, it can't be. Ashnard's mount was a wyvern...Wasn't it? *'Leanne': (I can't tell for sure.) *'Reyson': (If he is a laguz,) *'Leanne': (Then let us sing,) *'Ike': What are you doing? *'Reyson': Be patient, please. There's something we want to try. *'Ike': Huh? *'Rajaion': ... *'Ike': Reyson...that's... *'Reyson': Leanne told me that dragon's true form had been warped. So we sang the galdr of rebirth... *'Ena': Ra...Rajai...on... *'Rajaion': Err...aah... *'Ena': ...Rajaion? D-do you know who I am? *'Rajaion': ...E... Ena? *'Ena': Yes... Yes! You recognize me! *'Rajaion': You were made...to suffer...because of me... I'm sorry. *'Ena': ...Sniff... Rajaion! Rajaion! Oh, Rajaion... *'Rajaion': ...Ena... Let's return to Goldoa. The two of us...together. *'Ena': I will go anywhere, my love, as long as it is with you. *'Rajaion': Ena...from this day forward...Forever...... *'Ena': ...Sniff......sniff...Ah, Rajaion... *'Ike': He was one of the dragon tribe? *'Reyson': Yes. *'Leanne': (Poor thing....) *'Mist': Hmm... *'Mist': Hmmm... *'Mist': Aha! Is that...Nope! Dang... *'Mist': Hmm...Ah! Here it is! *'Ike': What is it, Mist? Did you find something? *'Mist': The medallion, Ike! The medallion! I finally...have it back... *'Ike': Mist, that medallion is-- *'Mist': Yeah... I know. *'Mist': Reyson! Leanne! *'Leanne': (Hm? What is it, Mist?) *'Reyson': What? *'Mist': Here. *'Reyson': ...Oh! *'Leanne': (The medallion.) *'Mist': The medallion belongs in Serenes Forest. My mother...was only holding it for Lillia. *'Reyson': ...Leanne, you take it. *'Mist': (Thank you, little Mist.) *'Mist': ... *'Ike': ... *'Reyson': Thank you, daughter of Elena. In the memory of my departed sister...I accept the medallion from you. Base Conversation Friends *'Ike': I've brought her, Nasir. *'Mist': ... *'Nasir': ...I'm sorry, Mist. *'Mist': ... *'Nasir': I knew how much the medallion meant to you, and I stole it nevertheless. No matter the words I use to apologize, I did something unforgivable. I gained your trust--and Ike's--and betrayed it. Then I compounded my dishonor by fleeing. ...I am so very sorry... *'Mist': ... Thanks for coming back, Nasir. I... I wanted to see you again. And I'm glad I did. Welcome back. *'Nasir': ...Ah, Mist. I do not deserve your kindness... *'Ena': ...Mist, please allow me to apologize as well. I am the one who is truly at fault here. What Nasir did, he did for me. *'Mist': I'm sure there's some very important reason for all of this. And it's probably still unresolved. I'm honestly quite curious. Plus, I want to help! But... But I doubt that I can. So, I'm going to wait. I've decided to wait until the two of you can tell me about whatever it is. So...you don't need to worry about it anymore. All right? *'Nasir': ...Thank you, Mist. *'Ena': Thank you. *'Ike': ... Friends *'Janaff': Har! So tomorrow's the day we take on the capital. I'm ready! Whooooo! It doesn't matter how hard the fight you're facing might be, I always feel excited the night before! *'Ulki': I'd like to tell you how wrong that is, but I can't. I...can't seem to calm my nerves, either. *'Janaff': We're going to win, you know? King Daein won't survive the day. *'Ulki': Mmm...I wonder. *'Ike': Are you two on guard duty? *'Janaff': Oh, it's you. Heya, Ike. *'Ulki': Do you have some need of the king? *'Ike': Yeah, will you tell him I'm here? *'Ulki': We will. Wait here. *'Ike': ... *'Tibarn': So, tomorrow it is. Did you come by to check on our preparations? *'Ike': You know me too well. You're going to circle the capital and ensure that no airborne enemies escape. That's clear, isn't it? *'Tibarn': Yes. I think encircling the capital's a good idea. We'll guard the west and take care of airborne combat as well. The Phoenicis and Kilvas armies are unbeatable in that regard. *'Ike': Kilvas is going to help out? *'Reyson': Of course. *'Tibarn': After what we saw in the dungeons of Gritnea Tower, we all agreed that King Ashnard must pay. Reyson and Leanne helped to sway certain opinions. It was tough, but in the end, we understood what needs to happen. That having been said, the crows are traitorous by nature. If worse comes to worst, it may be just us hawks out there. *'Ike': That will be enough. At least I know I can rely on you. *'Tibarn': Well, to be perfectly honest...I wouldn't mind a chance to remove Ashnard's head from his shoulders. *'Ike': It's just like the time I fought the Black Knight...You're being kept away from the main fight. My apologies, hawk king. *'Tibarn': That's all right. But if you find yourself overwhelmed, give me a call. *'Ike': Understood. *'Tibarn': And as for you, Reyson. I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but-- *'Reyson': I know, I know. Be careful. Don't die. Don't worry, I won't die. I'm not going to leave Leanne and my father all alone. *'Nealuchi': Nestling. It appears they're discussing tomorrow's battle. Shouldn't you join them? *'Naesala': ...No, I think not. It's just Tibarn after all. He doesn't really want help from Kilvas anyway. *'Nealuchi': The hawk king may not care, but...Prince Reyson would surely feel that you had betrayed him yet again, Nestling. *'Naesala': What? *'Nealuchi': Oh, and dear lady Leanne as well. If you were to flee in the face of the enemy, it would break her heart. Hah...... It would be so sad...HAAAH... Heeee! *'Naesala': Senile old crow. You think if you bring those two into it, I'll do as I've been told and fight... Curse you! Friends *'Ranulf': This war has been waged for over a year...But it could all be over by midday tomorrow. How do you feel, Ike? Think we'll win? *'Ike': We'll win. *'Ranulf': I knew you'd say that! Ha! You don't fool me anymore. But even so...I appreciate your bravado tonight. *'Giffca': Without such courage, it would be impossible to face King Daein. *'Ranulf': Master Giffca! What are you doing here? *'Giffca': The king felt uneasy knowing you were here on your own. I come in his name. *'Ranulf': So, are you going to fight with us? *'Giffca': That is my purpose. That is, if Lord Ike grants his permission. *'Ike': Of course. The Daein army is large, so we're going to be attacking them from the front and holding the two eastern gates. I'd be very appreciative if you would agree to take command of that front. *'Giffca': If that is your wish, I can but agree. *'Ranulf': What's this now? You weren't satisfied with the work I was doing? I mean, I know that I'm no Master Giffca, but please... *'Ike': Ranulf, I want you to be with me. Is that all right? *'Ranulf': Oh, now I see. Sure, that would be fine! Getting to be part of the main pack is the highest of honors. *'Mordecai': Master Giffca! *'Lethe': It's been a long time. How is the king? *'Giffca': He's in good health. The king...has given me a message for you two. *'Lethe': A message? Not orders? *'Giffca': That's right. He said to be sure you make it home alive. And then he said that your work in the past year has been most satisfactory and that he's sincerely grateful to you both. *'Lethe': ...That's...such an honor! *'Mordecai': We have fought hard. But...it wasn't a bother. Ike and the others are good beorc... We are happy to fight with them. *'Giffca': I see. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts